Ketchum Cousins
by Woody K
Summary: When looking forward to skinny dipping, her cousin's big cock was very tempting for Leaf. Ash tried not to show it, but the same could be said for Leaf's big breasts and small bikini and he eventually gave in, plunging his cock into her pussy and filling her womb with his seed. No regrets. Now Lillie wanted to join them. Request from Lord of Dong.
1. Chapter 1

Ash and Leaf were at a swimming pool that had nobody else using it, Leaf had invited Ash so they could go skinny dipping together. Before going to the pool, Leaf decided to wear the smallest bikini imaginable, all Ash did was stare, making Leaf ask with a grin, "My bikini's too small, huh?"

He nodded, it was so small that the top covered her nipples, but not the areolas, her breasts were D cup. The bottom failed to hide a lot of pubes or her buttocks, he stated, "It's like you're almost completely naked."

Leaf giggled, "I may as well..."

Suddenly, the bikini top and bottom broke off, leaving Leaf totally nude as she finished, "...be. No worries, let's get this off of you."

The naked woman was about to pulled down Ash's swim trunks, but they ripped to shreds before she could, his footlong cock was too big to fit in. Ash blushed and grinned nervously, Leaf said, "Ash, no need to be embarrassed. I'm naked too, so we should put our nakedness to good use."

Ash was more nervous when Leaf put a hand on his cock, "I don't know about this. We're cousins."

"I'm not too worried about if it's taboo or not. Trust me, you'll be fine."

Leaf had Ash lie on his back, then spread her cunt lips with her thumb and index finger. From her excitement, she was heavily lubricating and some of her juices were dripping down onto the head of the cock below her as she lowered her body slowly on Ash's penis and when contact was made, she stopped so he could move the head from side to side in her and spread the natural lubrication. When they were both prepared, she moved slightly lower and sighed with joy as she felt the head of the big, hard mushroom shape wedge between her fingers and into her dripping pink hole.

The sensations were incredible to Ash too and he moaned, his shaft was so eager to plunge into the lovely place above him that he had to resist the urge to thrust upward. Among the reasons he favored the position Leaf also wanted to use were the visual delights.

He had noted the beauty of her pussy and watching his cock being engulfed by that lovely place was even better. Above her flat belly were her big, succulent D cup breasts and another delight was watching them sway and bounce as Leaf moved above him. He also reveled in the grimaces of joy that flickered over her face, because Ash always enjoyed sex much more when he knew the woman with him was also receiving pleasure, even if that woman was his cousin.

Another thing he always liked about a sexy woman like Leaf being on top was how, after his cock was all the way inside her, he would be able to caress her lush body, in particular her curvaceous ass. If she was okay with the idea, he would even insert a finger into that tight rear hole while he was fucking the juicy one in front.

Of course, the greatest thrill of all was what her pussy was doing for him as his cock was enveloped. Ash could already feel her internal muscles massaging the fraction of his shaft that was inside her. The pleasure was tremendous and kept getting better as Leaf lowered her body farther, taking his cock in more and more deeply. When the entire length was inside her, she smiled at him, "I love the way your big cock feels in my pussy, cousin. I've wanted it there for years."

"I'm glad you enjoying it."

Her knees were on the ground, one on either side of him, and she leaned forward, placing her hands on Ash's chest so she could straighten out her legs and sprawl full length on top of him. As she changed position, he reached up to gently fondle her big breasts with their erect nipples. Leaf grinned at this additional attention being paid to her and continued moving lower until she was full length on top of him. Although her breasts had felt great, he released them and placed his hands just below her shoulders, prepared to caress her when she started moving.

That wouldn't happen for a few seconds, because Leaf wanted to lie quietly on top of Ash and let the waves of pleasure throb through her body from the presence of the big cock that filled her pussy. When she did start moving, it was slowly, using her forearms on the mattress and her hands wrapped around his shoulders to pull herself forward, removing her pussy from around the cock that was cramming it. She felt Ash's hands and fingers caressing her back, all the way down to her butt cheeks and his touch sent tingles through her body. When she started moving back to impale herself again, his hands moved down to position themselves with the fingers gripping the cleft of her ass.

From eating Leaf's pussy, Ash was already in a high state of arousal, but her rigid nipples made him even more excited. When he felt her sliding back down along his torso and enveloping his cock, he pressed down on her buttocks and their bodies came together with a satisfying wet sound, accompanied by a duet of blissful moans. She laid in the same position on top of him for a few minutes, whispering of how great it was to be doing what she had been wanting to do for such a long while before sliding up Ash's body to briefly remove her pussy from around the cock that was giving her so much pleasure.

Once again, Leaf stopped with the head of his cock inside her, paused and started sliding back to impale herself. Leaf's pussy felt so wonderful as it was being stuffed full, her body started rocking from side to side, making the fucking even better for both of them. She continued stroking the same way for a long time, sliding back and forth and feeling her level of pleasure mounting toward what she knew would be a monumental orgasm.

Ash knew he was close to being ready to climax and it would be the best of his life. Everything about their coupling on the ground near the pool was superlative to him, from Leaf's breasts against his chest to his hands caressing her back and fondling her ass to the way her body was writhing on top of him. Those were immensely pleasurable, but the best part was still what her tight pussy was doing for his cock. With every movement of her body, it felt as if her internal muscles were massaging every inch of his shaft with a thousand strong but gentle fingers.

It was just as good to Leaf and she knew the best was yet to come. She had been moving straight back and forth while impaling herself with a minimum of contact between her clit and his cock. It was time to cum, though, and she placed her hands on his chest and pushed, while bending her knees, until she was once again in the cowgirl position with her succulent breasts swaying from side to side, telling Ash, "I'm ready to cum."

He reached out and placed his hands on Leaf's hips. Leaf raised her body again, but this time she was leaning back and her engorged clit scraped over the top surface of Ash's cock. A tremendous thrill surged through her and it was duplicated when she lowered herself and took his cock all the way back into her pussy. She stayed like that, but just for a few seconds because her mounting climax and desire to feel his cock caressing her clit were too demanding for her to remain in that position any longer than that. Leaf started raising and lowering her body, slowly at first, but faster as her need for another orgasm became stronger.

His need was just as strong and the next time Leaf lowered her body, Ash pushed down on her hips and thrust his cock up into her dripping pussy. Her juices spattered on both of them again and they moaned in delight from the incredible pleasure they were sharing. A lot more juices spattered and more and louder moans were uttered as the coupling by the pool continued.

Leaf had her movements become more and more erratic and her body had started swaying and weaving as she moved up and down. It was a visual delight because her breasts were bouncing and swaying too, but Ash feared she might fall to the side, interrupt the fabulous time they were having and possibly hurt herself. His hands on her hips held her more tightly and he guided her movements while plunging his cock in and out of her. His own climax was getting closer to erupting, but he wanted Leaf to cum before he did. Once again, the sexy woman was whimpering her bliss while in rhythm with the cock surging in and out of her pussy, crying ecstatically, "Oh, god!"

Her climax began to overwhelm her. Losing control of her muscles, Leaf swayed from side to side and back and forth like a rag doll. Ash, with his own climax concentrating in his groin and prepared to burst out, would not let her fall and kept driving his cock in and out of her pussy as fast as he could. Leaf cried out again, louder and more joyously as she climaxed. All her muscles clenched and immediately relaxed and she slowly fell forward to end up sprawled on top of Ash.

Ash didn't pause, but kept plunging his cock into her acquiescent pussy until he sighed happily as his own climax erupted. His cum gushed into her cavern, but he kept fucking until he had ejaculated twice more. He was through then and wrapped his arms tenderly around the delightful woman and hugged his cousin closely to his chest. After their tremendous climaxes, Leaf lied atop Ash in a pile of joy as they caught their breaths. They then planned to take a nice, refreshing nude dip in the pool, skinny dipping naked as the day they were born.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillie joined Ash and Leaf after having heard all of the sex that went down. She wanted Ash too, so she and Leaf agreed to share him. Leaf held her breasts up in her hands and offered them to Ash, who quickly buried his face in her cleavage and soon felt her hands on the back of his head as the naked woman held him to her heaving bosom, letting him lick and suck at her big tits. His mouth roamed over her right breast and he came across her hard nipple, he clamped his lips down around it and started to suck, making Leaf moan, "Mmm...mmm! Oh yeah!"

Leaf got into position, getting on all fours with Ash's cock in her as she bounced from the force of his thrusting, "UH! UHH! OH FUCK! YES YES YES YESSSSS!"

Soon, he began to feel bodily fluids running out of Leaf clone and pouring all over his shaft. She was thrashing about and her hair was flinging everywhere as she cried out with orgasmic bliss and came all over his pounding dick while screaming, "OH MY GODDDD YESSSSSSS!"

Ash continued to piston his penis into Leaf clone as she came. Meanwhile, Lillie was taking her clothes off in preparation for her turn to be creampied. He had Lillie get on her hands and knees, then grabbed her waist and began pulling her into him as he thrusted his dick into her. The area around the pool quickly became filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and the moans of Lillie as he fucked her with no regrets whatsoever. He shouted, "Fuck! This is so fucking hot!"

Leaf and Lillie smiled, "Yes, yes it is."

These women were driving him over the edge. He could feel an orgasm approaching the likes of which he hadn't felt in a long time, he was going to cum, it was going to be a huge cumshot and there was so much stimulation going on that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer. Lillie spurred him on while being pounded as he said, "Fuck...! I'm gonna...I'm gonna fucking cum!"

He began to feel the cum rushing from his balls and into his shaft. Ash felt the cum rushing up his shaft and to his cockhead. Lillie moaned as the cum finally reached the tip of his dick and a long, thick rope of hot semen shot out and his cum blasted deep into Lillie's vagina. Her face grew long as she opened her mouth wide and let out a gasp as his semen flew into her pussy.

She had a look of shock and surprise on her face, not unlike how a woman might look if someone had spilled something on her. With the exception of gasping, however, she remained silent as string after string of his hot, sticky cum went deep in the cunt as she groaned, "Uh! Uh! Uhhh! Yes! Cum all over me! Cum all over me!"

When his orgasm finally died down, Leaf and Lillie's hand were idly stroking his cock slowly as if out of instinct while the last of the cum drizzled out of his dick and slid on to their hand.

He was breathing hard as his orgasm finally ended, he opened his eyes and looked down at the two to see them. Ash smiled from seeing four hands fondling his penis he reached behind and to grab his butt cheeks as his cum dripped all over their fingertips.

Lillie and Leaf then gently ran their fingertips down each other's cheeks and let out a gasp as they shivered and let out a series of small grunts and moans, then Asw saw their naked bodies beginning to shake underneath him, taking short but loud breaths repeatedly as Leaf and Lillie vibrated against each other's bodies and looked at the cum they smeared all over their faces.

At that, Leaf and Lillie instantly positioned themselves so their mouths were on either side of his cock. Leaf and Lillie then opened their mouths and kissed both side of his cock, he felt their warmth all around him as their tongues lavished it from the tip to the base. As Leaf and Lillie moaned sounds of extreme approval and pure joy, the two naked women started to lick up and down his spent shaft, licking up every drop of excess sperm they could as they did so. Ash moaned and felt as if he was having an out of body experience. Then, Lillie and Leaf exclaimed as they finally finished cleaning off his cock with their mouths, "Oh my god, it's so good!"

Ash watched in awe as Leaf turned to Lillie, leaned over and began hungrily licking his cum off her face. Lillie shivered some more as Leaf's tongue roamed all over her cheeks, her forehead and even her lips. Soon, his cum was completely gone from Lillie and Leaf was still licking her up and down as well as left and right.

What happened next was that Lillie's tongue was trailing over Leaf's face, doing to Leaf what she did to Lillie as Lillie licked Leaf's face completely clean.

After their faces were cum free, the two nude women each pressed their lips against one another and began kissing. This was the type of kissing lesbians usually did with each other, it felt like sloppy, porn style kissing. As the two women kissed, it became even wetter and sloppier. This went on for quite some time before both women turned to Ash, cheek to cheek.

Leaf stood up and gave Ash a big hug, pressing her breasts against his chest as she hugged his neck, he kissed her while he hugged her bare back and caressed her butt. When he squeezed Leaf's buttocks, she moaned louder in his mouth. Lillie hugged him from behind while kissing his neck, back and shoulders.

Their passionate creampie session resulted in both girls getting pregnant, but neither Ash nor the girls really minded. In fact, it strengthened their bond and they spent some time thinking of good names for their children.


End file.
